batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: The Red Knight (Video game)
Batman: The Red Knight is an action-adventure open world video game designed, developed, and published by TalixArts. The game is the main project of a multimedia project, Batman: The Red Knight. It is based on an original story and introduces the central figure of the project, the Red Knight. It will be released for all next gen consoles: PS4, Xbox One, and Wii U; and as well handheld PSVita, and 3DS. And will also be released PC and Mac. It is scheduled to be release on March 25, 2014. The game will feature several new modes besides the story mode, one of them will be a multi-player mode known as "Squadron". Other new modes will unveil soon. Premise Story will be revealed on 2/10/14 Characters Check out this list of characters who will appear. Voice cast *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Bryan Cranston - Commissioner Jim Gordon *Theo James – Red Knight *Katee Sackhoff - ??? *Charlie Hunnam - ??? *Kevin Gage - ??? *Gideon Emery - ??? *David Strathairn - ??? *CJ Adams - ??? *Idris Elba – Lucius Fox *More will be revealed soon Gameplay The Red Knight is an open world action-adventure game that incorporates elements of stealth game tactics. It is presented from the third-person perspective, showing the playable character on screen and allowing the camera to be freely rotated around them. Batman and Red Knight will be the playable characters in the story-driven campaign. As Batman, the player can experience Batman's gadgets, combat, and stealth skills. There will be the traditional Bat-gadgets like batarangs, grapple gun, smoke bombs, and EMD discs; new gadgets include a shade disc-(which will allow Batman to cloak his batsuit and as well his vehicles); element bombs-(which will heat, freeze, blow, or rock objects or opponents); and laser pick-(shoots a pinpoint laser to activate or unlock secret doors from afar). As Red Knight, the player can experience the Red Knight's sword, advanced combat, and unlike Batman, Red Knight does not need depend on stealth. The Batmobile, Batcycle, and Batglider will be used and can use the new shade disc to cloak. Red Knight will use a hoverboard as his primary vehicle and transform into a shield when Red Knight needs it. Music David Buckley will compose the game’s score and supervises the soundtrack. The theme song for the game will be inspired by Hans Zimmer’s music of Nolan’s Dark Knight series and The Walking Dead music. Batman: The Red Knight - The Soundtrack Batman: The Red Knight - The Soundtrack is a compilation album featuring music inspired by the game. It featured genres of alternative rock, indie rock, post-grunge, and electropop. The soundtrack will out on iTunes on March 18, 2014. Track Listing # "Fireside" by Arctic Monkeys – 3:00 # "Battleships" by Daughtry – 3:25 (More will be revealed soon) Modes Story mode This is the primary mode and features the story-drive campaign. Squadron mode This is a multiplayer mode that allows up to four to five players to play many characters of the game and as well downloadable characters; the goal is set up in the format of mini-games including variations of deathmatch and Capture the Flag. A major difference is that players can form “squads”—by selecting up to three characters to form one player’s squad. Players can use the characters’ unique skill sets to fend off opposing players’ squads. The player can form “fusion skills” as a power up once successfully completing five objectives. Players can trade skills to other players for their squads and back. Skills can be anything from Wayne tech gadgets, supernatural powers, hand combat, agility, stealth, shield, and etc. Skills can be upgraded and can fuel the player’s squad points. Players can share their “skill shots” to each other. Skill shots are highlights of a character’s skill being used effectively. TBA A new mode for the game unknown at this time; more will be revealed soon. TBA A new mode for the game unknown at this time, more will be revealed soon Category:Talix Category:Batman Category:Batman: The Red Knight Category:2014 Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:3DS Category:PS Vita Category:PC Category:OS X Category:Upcoming Category:Video-Games Category:Video-Game